gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Overload(Heroic412229's Version)/Final Story
Scene 1: The Near-Completed Plan (Back at the Eggman Empire, Eggman is looking at the monitor, showing Sonic and co. making their way towards the Eggman Empire.) Dr. Eggman: Ho ho ho! Those little fools think they can actually win? Orbot: Oh no! A flashback sequence! It’s the end of the world! '' (We go back to the present, where all the characters question what the flashback was for.) Sonic: I have no idea what that was, but can we ''never do it again? '' Sid: Agreed. Ominous: But all flashbacks aside...''it’s your turn now. '' Sonic and Sid: WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?! (Ominous forcefully grabs Sonic and Sid, while he successfully turns them corrupt.) Ominous: Now you’ll know what it’s like to be cruel. (Both of their eyes turn red, with manical laughter following.) Sonic: What was I even doing since '91?! I was a complete idiot! (Laughs manically) Sid: I couldn’t believe I cursed you, Ominous! You’re our only leader! Who cares about anyone else?! (Everyone else laughs maniacally. Suddenly, two familiar girls come in, and they force everyone to ''snap out of it.) '' Sid: (Shakes head rapidly.) Clover? Rana? Clover: We aren’t taking this! Ominous: Why, I’m very impressed that you two manage to bring your friends back to normal so easily. It was a truly wonderful experience...for you. Rana: What are you talking about?! Ominous: You'll see. You'll all see! (Ominous laughs as he disappears in a puff of smoke.) Rana: (Scratches her head) What was that all about? (Sonic, Clover, Rana, and their friends spot a large storm cloud out of nowhere.) Sonic: Oh no. Let's beat it! (Sid, and Silver create an energy field to block off the storm cloud, which lets out a strike of thunder and lightning - Tails jumps in surprise and begins cowering with fear in Sonic's hands. The huge storm cloud covers throughout half of the world, pouring out small drops of dark purple water. People are turning into evil creatures and causing havoc across each of their respective continents.) Cream: Mister Sonic, what’s going on? Sonic: I don’t know, but I don’t like it. Scene 2: Darkness Approaches (Outer space, above the Earth. The dark storm cloud begins to spread even further. The screen shifts to everyone becoming transformed by the dark energy one by one. Professor Pickle slowly begins to transform.) Professor: Sonic. We know you can stop this threat. Just hurry. (Almost fully transformed) Scene 3: There's Still Hope (The screen shifts back to Sonic and his friends watching the cloud slowly.) Sonic: There’s only one thing we can do! (Holds up 2 Chaos Emeralds) (Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Tails, and Amy each hold up one emerald.) Sonic: With the real superpower of teamwork, we can do anything! Let's do this thing, Super Sonic Style! (He and Sid turn Super) (Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver all silently wonder why they can’t turn Super, too. Sonic and Sid just shrug. Sonic and Sid fly around the world.) Scene 4: Overwhelming Darkness (The screen cuts back at the Eggman Empire's Main Tower System, where Dr. Eggman and Ominous watch from the monitor as both Sonic and Sid fly.) Ominous: That heartless hedgehog has worked our last nerves today. Dr. Eggman: Don't worry, Ominous. There is still enough dark energy left. Ominous: You mean... Dr. Eggman: That’s right. We’ll use...DARK CHAOS ENERGY! (Meanwhile) Sonic: Nothing can stop us when we work together! Sid: Ha! Darn right! (They both go back to the Eggman Empire, where Eggman and Ominous are waiting for them.) Eggman: Hello, Sonic. We’ve been expecting you. Sonic: So where were we? Ominous: But we have a surprise for you. (Ominous drains all the energy from Sid, and replaces it with...DARK CHAOS ENERGY! Eggman forces Sonic and Sid to fight.) Sonic: It doesn’t have to end this way! Ominous: It should! Sonic: It should ''not! ''And I won't let it! (Super Sonic begins in battle with Dark Super Sid. The screen once again fades in black.) Scene 5: The Dreadful Betrayal (Dark Super Sid transforms back into normal Super Sid, but becomes very exhausted.) Sid: Ugh. What happened? Where am I? Sonic: We'll talk about that later. (To both Eggman and Ominous.) Ok. Let's end this. Dr. Eggman: Hoo ho ho! You may have made it to where we are, Sonic, but even you two aren't enough to stand up against us. Ominous: ''Us?! ''Who said anything about us?! Dr. Eggman: You did. Ominous: Only because you provided me the energy I needed. Now you are useless to me. Dr. Eggman: Why?! Ominous: Because...I have all the energy I need. (throws Eggman across the horizon.) Dr. Eggman: Aaaaaahhhh! Ominous: How pathetic. Now it's time for this world and beyond to meet its fate. (Ominous proceeds to turn into his true form; a terrifying monster that takes the form of smoke.) Ominous: Finally. My true form is complete. From this day forth, all of you will refer to me as “Perfect Ominous!” Super Sonic: Do you ever stop talking? We don't care how powerful you are. (Charmy starts laughing, until everyone stares at him. He stops laughing.) Super Sonic: Why don’t you shut up and put your brain where your mouth is? Oh, wait. You don’t have one. (Sonic and Sid attack without warning.) Amy, Cream, Clover, and Rana: Be careful! (Ominous shoots a huge dark energy blast at Sonic and Sid. They both fall to the ground.) Ominous: (Laughs maniacally) Your heroes are no more now. All of you will submit to my power. (Shocked) What's this?! (Sonic and Sid get up again.) Super Sonic: We don't care no matter what you say. We'll stop you and put an end to this once and for all! (Sonic and Sid nod to each other.) Super Sonic and Super Sid: Let's do this, together! Sonic and Sid charge at Ominous. This leads to the final boss.) Scene 6: Love, Life, Speed, and Peace (Sonic and Sid land to the ground, like nothing ever happened.) Sonic: Wow. That was a tough one. All of Sonic's Friends: Sonic, you're ok! Sonic: Of course I am, thanks to all of you. (Sonic and Sid both turn back to normal. All the cannon characters go home, but Sid, Clover, and Rana stay behind.) Clover: You know, I kind of liked what you did there. Sid: (Blushes) It was nothing. Rana: What’s going on?! I want answers! Sid: You’re too young for ''love. Sorry for leaving you behind, though. Rana: WHAT IS LOVE?! ''Baby don’t hurt me. '' (Clover takes Sid away from Rana. It is implied that she kissed him.) Rana: Huh? (Meanwhile) (Sonic is running and counting grass blades as he goes.) Sonic: 8,160,170! Wow, that’s a lot of grass. Tails: Hey, Sonic! (Sonic runs towards Tails) Tails: I’ve counted, and this is your 78th game! Sonic: No way, that many? Tails: Yeah! That makes me really proud! (Sonic smiles) Sonic: SEGA will never let me go, right? Tails: Of course not! You’re the only thing that kept them alive for the last 15 years! (Sonic gives Tails the evil eye.) Tails: Not like that’s bad or anything. People love you! Sonic: Just like people love ''you. '' Tails: Thanks, Sonic. Sonic: You’re welcome. Scene 7: The Wrap Party! Sonic: (Pulls out a party popper) Hey, guys! (Pops the party popper) I just wanted to say congratulations! (Everyone cheers.) Charmy: Speech! Speech! Spee-- (Espio covers Charmy's mouth to get him to stop.) Sonic: Look. I've been through a lot of adventure for over 25 years. Fighting new baddies...going to new places...and making new friends. But the best part of all of that was getting to do it all of you together. While it may not have been the best years for us, this journey didn't just end fast...but at sonic speed! (Everyone cheers.) Knuckles: That was a little cheesy, but I’ll let it slide. Sonic: Speaking of cheesiness... (Unknown from M.E. starts playing.) Sonic: (Rapping) Here I come, rougher than the rest of them! The best of them, tougher than leather! You can call me Sonic, unlike Knuckles I don’t flex my muscles! I’d rather chuckle! (Everyone starts laughing, and continues as the night goes on.) (Sonic sees Sid walking off into the distance and rushes off to him.) Sonic: Hey, where are you going? The party's that way, dude. Sid: (Sighs) Thanks, but if it's okay with you, I’ve kinda had enough excitement for one day. I just only wish my family could forgive me for leaving them behind, especially my parents. (Sonic’s eyes get large.) Sonic: S...Sid, I’m sorry... Sid: Why? Sonic: I underestimated you...that was a '''HUGE '''mistake. Listen, you can go home if you want to. I won’t stop you. Sid: Thanks... (Goes home.) Sonic: It's okay, man. See ya soon. (Sid waves goodbye to Sonic and Sonic waves back. Sid continues to walk off into the distance. The screen fades to black and the credits play.) Scene 8: Whatever Happened To Eggman? (Eggman is seen on the other side of the Eggman Empire.) Dr. Eggman: That jerk, Ominous. Threw me all the way over here. He could’ve broken my back. (Crawls back home.) Why does Sonic have all the fun? Don’t worry, I’ll catch up. (Continues to crawl.) (A “Thank You For Playing” screen appears, and the player is rewarded with some ''lovely ''drawings done by some artists at SEGA.) Category:Sub pages